


oh dry your eye (soulmates never die)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Series: remember remember all we fight for [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, And Alicia is too, Clexa, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elyza Lex is badass, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates, lexark, more memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They crossed path with four walkers the moment they stepped out of the house.<br/>Alicia cursed under her breath, but Elyza only smiled.<br/>“Wanna see me blow the shit outta them?” she asked, strapping her rifle around her shoulder and reaching for the hand gun in her side holster.</p>
<p>or the one where Elyza Lex is a badass and Alicia starts to remember she is as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh dry your eye (soulmates never die)

**Author's Note:**

> I was kidding before, this shot is way longer than expected. Hope you don't mind.  
> Again, English is not my first language so please be patient with me.  
> (Also, I changed the name of this series, I like this one better)

“What’s with the smokey eyes?”

Elyza didn’t turn around, she looked at her from the reflection of the mirror she was using. Her fingers were dirty with khol and her make-up was far to be completed, but the grin on her face was genuine.

“It’s war paint, sweetie.”

Alicia scoffed at the nickname and fidgeted with her earphones emerging from her right pocket. She fought the urge to take the iPod out of it and play some music.

“Okay, _Xena_.” She backfired. “What’s with the war paint?”

Elyza finished to smudge the right eye in that oddly specific design and chuckled.

“Xena did not wear war paint.”

Alicia rolled her eyes, hiding her amusement.

“I’m about to stick this knife up your ass.”

The blonde licked her lips, turning around just to stare at her companion as she answered: “Who knows? I might like it.”

Alicia felt her jaw dropping on the floor and Elyza couldn’t contain her laughter anymore.

 

“You didn’t answer.”

Elyza looked at her, confusion on her face. They were almost ready to leave the house. The sun had raised an hour ago, spreading light over their intertwined bodies.

Alicia had been awake from 3 AM to keep watch, while Elyza had drift off to sleep, but neither of them had found the courage to break their embrace.

She had stayed curled in Elyza’s arms, her ear pressed over her chest, and the blonde heartbeat had kept her company over the hours.

It had been soothing.

~~Alicia wanted to hear it again as soon as possible.~~

“Uh?”

“The war paint.”

Understanding rushed over Elyza’s face, but the girl didn’t do anything to satisfy Alicia’s curiosity.

“What about it?”

Alicia opened her arms, exasperated.

“You are infuriating!”

Elyza shrugged, pressing her sweatshirt in her backpack together with a refilled water bottle. She carried mostly supplies and weapons, Alicia had noted, and no personal effect.

Alicia wondered for how long Elyza had been forced to wander by herself, fighting for her life.

“I know. And it’s nothing, really.” The blonde answered, zipping her backpack close and sliding it on her shoulder. “I just like it. It makes me feel safe.”

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lip.

“I like it.” She blurted out. “It looks like you’re crying black blood.”

Elyza looked almost surprised. She turned to take a look at her reflection in the foyer’s mirror.

“Yeah. It’s true.” She exclaimed with a proud grin. “I never thought of it that way, but I guess your option is way more badass than mine.”

Alicia smiled.

“What was your option?”

Elyza’s sneer only grew.

“I thought I looked like a raccoon.”

 

They crossed path with four walkers the moment they stepped out of the house.

Alicia cursed under her breath, but Elyza only smiled.

“Wanna see me blow the shit outta them?” she asked, strapping her rifle around her shoulder and reaching for the hand gun in her side holster.

~~Alicia wondered how many weapon that girl carried on her body.~~

“Are you _insane_?”

Alicia stepped in front of her, positioning herself between the blonde and the walkers who were getting dangerously closer.

“You shoot, we are going to have dozens of them up our asses in less than a minute.”

Elyza laughed, blatantly ignoring the four walkers that were currently going up the driveway, and fumbled in her other holster before extracting a metal cylinder no longer than four inches.

“You see this?” she asked. “It’s a silencer. Or suppressor. Whatever they call it these days.”

While talking, she attached it to the barrel of her gun.

“Reduce the noise and slightly increases the speed of the bullet.”

With a wink, she moved Alicia away with her free arm and she pointed lazily her weapon.

“One.”

The closest walker’s head literally exploded when the bullet passed through its dead brain.

“Two.” Elyza counted again. She wasn’t smiling anymore. “Three.”

Only one walker was left and it – _he_ \- kept getting closer and closer.

Elyza’s eyes met Alicia’s over the gun.

The brunette didn’t say a word and although her face was pale, her expression remained resolute.

“Four.”

Alicia only blinked at the soft thump that the body made when it tumbled to the ground.

Slowly, Elyza lowered the gun and put it back in the holster.

Without a single word, the girls started walking down the driveway, and Alicia’s hand brushed against the back of Elyza’s.

They couldn’t afford to mourn the dead but that didn’t make the killings any easier.

 

Elyza recovered her sassy attitude after a couple more minutes of silent walking.

~~Alicia didn’t know how she did it, but she loved that part of her personality~~

The blonde started talking about her rifle and her guns and Alicia really wanted to shut her up, but she found herself too busy to look at the blonde’ smile to effectively asking the other girl to stop talking.

Alicia knew that something was terribly wrong about this girl.

She knew that she should have been concerned, because the feeling that she had about her was way too intense to be ignored.

But Elyza kept looking at her and sending gentle smiles in her direction and Alicia seemed to forget that they were in the middle of an apocalypse.

“I didn’t even ask you if you wanted a gun, but I figured you weren’t interested.”

Alicia bumped her shoulder against Elyza’s.

“Why is that?” she asked.

If anyone else had tried to assume something about her without actually asking her opinion, Alicia would have snapped back with hostility.

But Elyza was different. Elyza’s assumptions were less like ideas and more like knowledge. It felt like Elyza knew everything about her, and for some reason, Alicia didn’t mind.

“You just don’t seem the type.” Elyza answered with a smile.

Alicia nodded, fidgeting again with her earphones in one of her pockets. She grabbed the knife that was slowly slipping out of her belt and put it back in its place.

“I don’t really like guns. There’s not a reason, really. Not now, at least.” She scoffed. “It’s not that I can hoist a revolution for gun regulation during a zombie apocalypse.”

She shrugged.

“It’s more like a vibe. An instinct. Every time I had to hold a gun, I just felt it… Wrong.”

Elyza simply nodded, in a way that made Alicia think that the blonde could _actually_ understand what she was saying.

“You had no problem with that knife, though.” The blonde noted, glancing at the huge blade that Alicia kept on her side.

~~Alicia pretended not to see Elyza’s eyes stopping on her semi bare legs.~~

~~She thanked whoever was up there that she had decided to wear shorts, the day before.~~

“So maybe you were some kind of revolutionary knife thrower in your past life.”

Alicia snorted and Elyza smiled wildly.

She seemed to enjoy making her laugh.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Was Alicia’s ironic response. She kicked a rock while walking.

They had been hiking for more than an hour, avoiding paths where they had spotted several walkers wandering with no destination, and the sun was nearly at its zenith.

They needed to find a place to stop, eat and rest.

“But tell me about you? Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

Elyza shrugged nonchalantly, tapping with her finger over the long barrel of the weapon she still had strapped around her shoulder.

“I found this rifle and I shot it, right between the eyes of a walker while I was running from the UCLA campus.” She turned and winked at her. “What can I say? I’m a natural.”

 

They stopped to eat under a gigantic palm tree and Elyza discovered her new hobby: throwing grass on Alicia’s head and watching her go crazy over the bents in her hair.

Alicia couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so free.

 

“Okay, this is clearly not working.”

Alicia stopped, turning to shoot a confused glance at Elyza who was already rigging with one of her leg holster.

“What are you talking about?” the brunette asked, adjusting her knife for the nth time.

And it was the knife that Elyza pointed to.

“You’re driving me crazy. It keeps slipping out of your belt. It’s distracting.”

Elyza finished unbinding her leg holster and approached her. Before Alicia could say anything to stop her, Elyza had knelt down and had enwrapped her thigh in the holster.

Alicia held her breath.

Elyza’s fingers were cold against her skin as they worked to bind the garment around her leg.

Neither of them said anything, but Elyza’s hand worked slowly

~~slower than they had worked when she had removed the holster from herself~~

as she was trying to live the moment and make it last as long as she could.

Alicia didn’t move, just watched Elyza’s blonde hair cover her face.

She did not see her swallowing nor biting her lips in the attempt to slow her heart beat, her fingers lingering on Alicia’s skin.

“Done.”

Elyza’s whisper was less confident than her usual tone, but Alicia just nodded and held out her hand to help the other girl up.

“Thank you.”

The girls stared at each other and for a moment

~~a moment that felt like a life time~~

Alicia didn’t feel the warm air nor the classic smell of asphalt and smog that she grew up. She felt chills sliding down her spine and smelled wood and pine needles and familiarity that had nothing to do with what she was used to.

But then a low growl made them jump out of that fantasy.

They both turned and cursed at the sight of a whole pack of walkers coming towards them.

“They’re too many.”

Elyza was smart enough to know that Alicia was right. They couldn’t fight them. Not when they were that many and when Alicia didn’t even know how to hold a gun.

“RUN.”

Their hands met by instinct and the girls started running, feeling the walkers quickening their pace to try to reach them.

Elyza’s boots were loud on the concrete and that was the only sound that accompanied their pants while they turned around the corner of an abandoned house.

They almost tripped on the side walk and kept running toward the end of the street, were they could see a little railing that was separating the end of the neighborhood from a skate park.

“There’s no way out!” Alicia yelled without stopping. Her free hand held tight the knife.

She was quite sure that she would have been more coordinate in her movements if she had left Elyza’s hand, but she was damned if she did.

She refused to let go of the other girl.

“Then get ready to jump.” Was Elyza’s response.

Alicia didn’t have time to formulate a protest. Not that she wanted to. It was either that or getting caught by the walkers and she knew which option she preferred.

They climbed clumsily over the railing and they turned to look at the hoard of undead that was following them. They were getting closer.

And then, from the house on their left, a walker came running and growling, its mouth covered in fresh blood.

“GO!”

Alicia felt Elyza letting go of her hand and a moment later she was falling down, over the railing and straight into the skate park.

She landed roughly, crumpling on the ground and scratching her legs and palms. Her knife rolled several feet ahead of her in a tinkling noise.

Alicia stood up immediately, turning to check for Elyza. She wasn’t there.

And then she heard the gun going off.

Her head shot up. Elyza was still standing on the railing in a precarious balance, her rifle in her arms, smoking still coming off of it.

“ELYZA!” Alicia screamed.

Elyza didn’t lose any time to look around and she just jumped backwards, trying to turn during her fall.

She landed even roughly than Alicia and her wrist, that she had moved forward to slow her falling, bent in an unnatural way.

Elyza groaned in pain but pushed herself back on her feet.

Alicia grabbed her from her arm and dragged her forward while starting running again.

She grasped her knife when they passed by it and exited the skate park from its main entrance.

The walkers behind them howled, trying to find a way to follow them.

 

Elyza sprawled against the wooden door as she locked it with her free hand.

The house was silent, but Alicia ran in every room with her knife jutted and checked for any undesired guest.

Elyza tried to catch her breath, hissing when her wrist shot a wave of pain over her body.

She groped it gently and realized it was just sprained. A broken bone would have been a big problem to solve.

She breathed in from her mouth and out from her nose, trying to soothe the drumming pain in her arm.

She let her bag and her rifle drop on the floor and wavered over the kitchen on her right, opened the fridge, sighing in relief when she found a stock of ice packs.

She grabbed one and she put it on her wrist.

“You will need another one.”

Elyza didn’t even turned around completely when Alicia’s fist collided on her jaw, sending her stumbling against the fridge.

Alicia was still holding her knife with her other hand. She was _fuming_.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.” She growled.

Elyza stared at her with wide eyes, ice pack on the floor and her hand on her face.

Alicia pointed at her with a trembling finger.

“ _Ever_. Did you hear me?”

Alicia stepped forward and grabbed her from her leather jacket while still holding the knife.

“Did you hear me?!” she almost shouted, and only then Elyza could see the tears in her eyes. Tears that she was proudly holding back.

Elyza nodded, slowly.

“You are not allowed to die on me.” Alicia whispered, her lower lip trembling and fear in her eyes.

Elyza nodded again.

“I’m sorry.”

Alicia swallowed and nodded back. She loosened the grip on the blonde but didn’t let go of her just yet.

Her eyes fell on Elyza’s lips and, all of a sudden, the thought of kissing the blonde was all she could think of.

Alicia stepped back and knelt to recover the ice pack. She handed it back to Elyza and made her way out of the kitchen.

“Ali.”

Alicia stopped but didn’t turn.

“You are not allowed to die either.” Elyza murmured, massaging her jaw. She knew she would have a bruise in the morning. “I can’t…”

Alicia clenched her fists.

“I can’t lose you.”

~~Not again.~~

~~Elyza pushed that strange thought out of her mind.~~

Alicia remained silent for a while. Than nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

 

When Elyza emerged from the bathroom, hair still dripping and a satisfied smile on her face, she found Alicia disposing some food on the table in the dining room.

Elyza watched her straightening one of the forks so that it would match the one on the other side of the table and felt a sudden rush of affection toward the brunette.

Alicia was still struggling to come to terms with that new reality. She was still trying to find some normality in her life.

“You sure take lots of showers for someone who is alone in the middle of an apocalypse.” Alicia said without turning.

Elyza was surprised. She thought she had been silent, but Alicia had apparently a fine hearing.

The blonde sneered and approached the other girl, stretching her arms over her head and hissing when her wrist ached.

“What, I’m not a savage.” She answered, crushing on one of the chairs and putting her feet on the table.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

“Is that what you tell yourself before you sleep?” she bite back.

Elyza grinned wildly.

“Among other things.”

Alicia shook her head and disappeared in the kitchen. She came back with two water bottles. She put them on the table and finally sat down.

Crossing her fingers in front of her, Alicia smiled at the girl who was already watching her.

They remained silent for a while, just enjoying the sudden calm and each other’s company.

Alicia’s eyes inevitably fell on her lips again.

And then a little bit lower. Her attention got caught by the little necklace that Elyza had, but soon her gaze drifted off where that necklace was resting.

It was hard not to stare. Elyza was wearing a blue tank top with a very generous and very wide neckline.

Elyza cleared her throat.

Alicia blushed and avert her eyes.

“I don’t mind you staring. I know I have great boobs.” Elyza chuckled.

Alicia felt her ears on fire and decided that the broken television was the most interesting thing in the room.

“I was looking at the necklace.”

Elyza laughed.

“Sure you were.”

Alicia licked her lips and turned to glare at the blonde who was currently swinging on the chair.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

Alicia stared at her grin and smiled innocently.

“I do.”

Elyza fell off the chair.

Alicia sneered. She could play that game too.

 

“I was really looking at your necklace, before.”

Elyza looked at her from above her sandwich. Her mouth was full of food and it took a while for her to swallow without choking.

~~Adorable.~~

“You like it?”

Alicia nodded, chewing with way more elegance.

“But I don’t understand what it is.”

Elyza put down her sandwich and reached for her necklace. She raised it and examined it for a while.

Then she looked up.

“Know what?” she muttered. “I have no fucking clue either.”

Alicia almost choked on her sandwich when she tried not to laugh, blatantly failing.

Elyza laughed even louder and pushed the water bottle towards the brunette.

“Sorry.” She grinned. “But I had it since I was a baby and no one ever cared to explain where I got it from.”

Alicia grabbed the bottle and gulped down the piece of sandwich that was still stuck in her throat.

“I always had it, since I was a baby, I guess. I like it, so I never took it off.”

She breathed out and nodded.

“It looks like a clock part or something.” She croaked, throat still sore, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Elyza shrugged and gently tucked the necklace back in her tank top.

“Yeah, some sort of steampunk gear shit.”

Alicia stopped chewing and stared blankly at her.

Elyza blinked.

“Steampunk?” the blonde repeated.

Alicia shook her head.

“Cyberpunk? Alternate Universes?”

Alicia only smiled and Elyza sighed dramatically.

“Ah, you are killing me, buttercup.”

Alicia snorted at the pet name.

“You’re such a nerd.” She breathed from behind her sandwich.

Elyza put a hand over her heart.

“I’m hurt. You hurt me, Alicia.”

Alicia threw one of the black olives they had found in the pantry at the blonde and hit her straight on her forehead.

“Ouch.” Elyza complained, still laughing. “You know, for a princess who claims not to have enough skills for an apocalypse, you sure have a good aim.”

“A _princess_?” Alicia spat incredulously. “Excuse you, Miss I-Wear-Raccoon-War-Paint.”

Elyza pointed her fork at the brunette with a stern look.

“You gotta work on your nicknames, cutie pie, ‘cause they truly _deeply_ really suck.”

Alicia grabbed another olive and Elyza quickly raised her hands to cover her face.

“I’m too pretty to die! I beg you.”

Alicia laughed loudly and Elyza smiled behind her fingers. She loved that sound.

“I’ll let it pass.” Alicia declared. “For now.”

She slipped the olive between her lips and sucked the tip of her fingers to clean them from the water.

When she looked up again she caught Elyza staring.

At her mouth.

Alicia smiled slightly and beamed when Elyza blushed furiously.

 

“Are you sure?”

Elyza was glancing worriedly at the brunette.

Alicia nodded and rubbed her palms against each other.

“Positive. I need to know how to fight my way out and no one had ever wanted to teach me.”

They had moved the table and the couch against the walls so that they could have a big empty space right in the middle of the room.

They had left the carpet because, as Alicia had said, it would have been nice not to fall with her ass on the hard floor.

“Still, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Alicia shot her a smile from the other side of the room.

“You won’t. C’mon.”

Elyza breathed out through her nose and shook her head. She still wasn’t sure that it was a good idea, but she knew that Alicia was probably right and since she wasn’t very fond of guns, that what had resulted.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” She muttered, gesturing Alicia to meet her in the middle of the room.

“I’m not gonna teach you hand to hand combat, for now. It’s pretty useless because you don’t really want to have an open wound when you fight against one of those suckers so it’s better if you avoid hitting them with your bare hands.”

Alicia nodded, eyebrows frowned in concentration.

Elyza took a deep breath and moved behind her, wrapping her arms around Alicia’s torso and squeezing her.

“They’re gonna try to catch you…” she whispered, sending a shiver down Alicia’s spine. “They’re strong. They will try to bite any part of your body they can reach. Your main interest is to shake ‘em off of you.”

Alicia nearly regretted her decision.

Elyza’s voice was low and husky, and her warm breath was tickling her neck.

“You can’t reach for a gun, even if you have it. You can’t move your arms because the bitch is holding you tight. What do you do?”

Alicia tried to think. It wasn’t easy at all.

Elyza’s voice

~~Elyza’s presence~~

was very distracting.                 

“I do not…”

Elyza squeezed her more and Alicia swore her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

“Don’t think, Alicia. Don’t tell me what you’d do. Just do it.”

Alicia licked her lips and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. She didn’t know what to do. She felt stupid.

“I don’t know what to do.” She snapped, frustrated. She couldn’t see a way out that didn’t involve her being bit by a walker or scratched by it in anyway.

“Use your instinct. I know you don’t trust yourself but I do, so...” Elyza hesitated.

And then...

“Trust me.”

And Alicia wasn’t in the living room anymore. Elyza wasn’t behind her anymore.

She was in front of her and she was younger and broken and she was looking at her with hope and sadness.

_Trust me._

She was looking at her like there was a war inside of her and Alicia was the only one who could stop it.

_Trust me._

She was looking at her like she knew her, like she knew her soul.

Elyza was in front of her and she was close and yet so far and Alicia wasn’t in the living room anymore and yet she was…

…And something happened inside of her and those two words echoed in her mind and Alicia wasn’t herself anymore.

Or maybe

~~definitely~~

she was more herself than she had ever been.

Her leg shot up and then backwards, while her hands grasped for one of her attacker’s arms and pulled it. Alicia crouched and lifted the body over her shoulder, pinning her opponent to the floor.

Her hand reached for the knife and Alicia extracted it from the leg holster with a smooth movement and pointed it to the throat of the body underneath her.

A pair of blue eyes met hers.

And Alicia felt the rug under her knees and the soft skin under her left palm and she recognized Elyza trapped under her knife.

Knife that fell on the carpet with a muffled sound when Alicia realized what she had just done.

She almost jumped away from Elyza, hands to cover her mouth.

Elyza sat up, slowly, not averting her eyes from Alicia’s.

“Okay…” she said, tentatively. “What the fuck was that.”

Alicia furiously shook her head.

“I have no idea and I am so _so_ sorry.”

Elyza stared.

“Don’t you fucking say sorry, Ali. That was freaking amazing!” she exclaimed.

Alicia shook her head again. She couldn’t believe herself.

Nick always said that she was some sort of ninja, sometimes, but something like that had never happened before.

A couple well put punches, yeah.

A+ in P.E., that was one thing.

But that?

“That was some deep level of badassery. I can’t fucking feel my leg!” Elyza grinned, massaging her right thigh.

Alicia’s eyes filled with tears.

“And that makes you _happy_?” she squealed, crawling towards Elyza to check the damage.

She touched the blonde’s thigh and heard her concealing a groan.

She felt bad. Incredibly bad.

“I am sorry.” She repeated. “I never meant to…”

And it happened again.

Elyza, in front of her, changed. But she wasn’t the same Elyza she had seen before. She wasn’t as young or as innocent.

Because _yes_ , the Elyza she had seen the first time had way more innocence in her eyes than the storm that she had now.

This new Elyza was dirty and desperate and the war inside of her was unbearable.

And Alicia knew. She knew that it was destroying her.

And she knew that…

…it was her fault.

Alicia…

_Alicia._

“Ali? Alicia?”

Alicia blinked.

Elyza was staring at her. Confused. Scared.

“What…?”

Elyza licked her lips. Her eyes were full of tears and Alicia had the impression that she hadn’t been the only one who had seen what she had seen.

“You didn’t mean to turn me into what, exactly?”

Wait. _What?_

“W-What?”

Elyza gulped. She looked even more confused.

“You… You just said… _I never meant to turn you into this_.”

A pause.

“I think.”

Alicia blinked rapidly several times.

“I…”

They stared at each other.

“I said, I never meant to hurt you.” Alicia clarified.

For some reason, those words sounded wrong.

“Oh.” Elyza whispered. She sounded almost… _Disappointed_.

Alicia swallowed back the pain that her vision had left in her.

“Excuse me.” She muttered, scrambling on her feet and running up the stairs to hide in the bathroom. Elyza didn’t try to stop her.

Alicia leaned against the closed door and took several deep breaths. She looked at her hands.

They were shaking.

“What the fuck is happening?” she whispered.

 

When she came back, several minutes later, she found Elyza lighting up a bunch of candles. The evening was drifting into night and they had to get ready to sleep.

Alicia sighed at the sight of the other girl.

She missed her family.

She missed her mom, she missed that bag full of shit that was her brother. She missed Ofelia and Chris and _hell_ , she missed even Travis.

But with Elyza, she was happy.

She _felt_ happy.

She couldn’t explain why, she didn’t really believe in love at first sight, but she trusted her.

She couldn’t believe they had known each other for just two days. She couldn’t imagine a life without her.

Elyza looked up and smiled gently at her.

“I found something for you.” She said.

Alicia bit her lower lip and frowned.

“What are you talking about?” she grumbled as she approached the blonde.

“Gimme a sec.”

Elyza gestured for the couch and Alicia sat in the middle, waiting.

The blonde finished lighting the candles around the room and then disappeared in the hallway, only to come back with a baseball bat.

“Taa-daa!”

Alicia blinked.

“What the…?”

“Baseball bat.” Elyza grinned. “Duh. I thought that since, y’know, you don’t like guns, we could find something else for you to use.”

She handed her the bat.

“I mean your knife is cool and you clearly know how to use that shit, but until we find something that you can swing like… Dunno… A _machete_ … Maybe you could have this.”

Alicia looked at Elyza with wide eyes but took the bat in her hands.

“This is…” she murmured, without really knowing what to say.

Elyza shrugged and sunk her hands into her jeans pockets.

“Cool, I know.” She grinned.

Alicia glared at her.

“Full of yourself too much?”

Elyza laughed and winked.

“You know, I could make a really interesting joke about being _full of me_ but I think that I’ll just let you imagine it.”

Alicia blushed furiously, opening her mouth to answer.

She closed it.

“You’re a lost cause.” She replied instead after a while, and Elyza simply smiled.

 

“Is it finished?”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“And you’re taking too long.”

“I’m so going to draw a penis on your face while you sleep.”

“Do it and I’ll feed you to those things.”

 

“This is incredibly precise.”

Alicia leaned against Elyza’s chest while looking at her forearm.

Where two weeks before Matt had drawn a heart, Elyza had now marked her skin with a very cute infinity symbol.

“I used to draw.” Elyza explained, closing the sharpie and throwing it on the floor. “Like, actually draw. I was supposed to go to Yale. To study art and shit.”

Alicia could her bitterness and regret in her voice. She could relate to that.

“I was supposed to go to Berkley.”

They could have done so many things, they could have had a future, doing the things they loved the most.

“You would have been the first of your class.”

Alicia smiled sadly, tracing the infinity symbol with the tip of her fingers.

They stayed silent for several minutes, Alicia staring at the drawing and admiring how the light of the candles made it, Elyza simply sinking her face in Alicia’s hair and breathing her scent.

It felt perfect.

“Ali?”

“Mhm.”

Elyza emerged and tickled the brunette’s sides so that she would turn to face her.

When she did, Elyza took a deep breath.

And she forgot what she wanted to say.

Alicia’s green eyes stared back at her with such an intensity that the blonde found impossible to think to anything to say.

So she kissed her.

She slowly grabbed her face between her palms and gently brushed her lips against Alicia’s.

 

And then it happened.

A wave of pure energy passed between them and convolved into their bodies.

It felt like their heads had been cracked open, and the biggest pain they’ve ever felt shot through their brains, like a shock.

Alicia stumbled down the couch, her head in her palms, aching and stinging.

The world changed around her and she wasn’t in the living room anymore, she was in a forest and she had a sword.

She was in a barn a storm raged above her head.

She was in a bed and she was seizing.

She was in an open road and she was driving.

She was in a bed of furs and a blonde was staring back at her with a smile that promised lifetimes of love.

She was Alicia again and she was with her back against the television, her head still in her hands, in that house that they had chosen for the night.

She blinked.

The pain faded and disappeared, quick as it had come.

Alicia looked up to the blonde who was still curled on the couch, holding her head.

Her breath got stuck in her throat.

And Elyza looked up.

A minute passed.

Or maybe an hour.

~~Maybe a lifetime.~~

And then…

“Lexa?”

Alicia felt tears on her face and her heart in her throat.

“Clarke.” She breathed.

_Finally._

Elyza literally tripped down the couch in the attempt to reach her. She almost fell with her face on the carpet but she didn’t care.

She couldn’t care.

Alicia flung herself at the blonde and their body crashed in the middle of the room, their lips found each other’s, their hands moved to grab as much as they could of the other girl’s body.

“Lexa.”

Elyza kissed her fiercely and Alicia grasped a fistful of her hair and her jacket and held her as close as she could.

Their lips met, again and again and again in wet kisses and smiles and whispers and apologies and broken laughs.

Alicia swallowed a new wave of tears and held Elyza from her jacket, pressing her forehead against the blonde’s.

“I’m so sorry.” Elyza sobbed, kissing every inch of Alicia’s face she could reach. “I’m sorry.”

“Ssh.”

Alicia pressed her palms on her soulmate’s cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

Her sight was blurred from her own tears but she was sure she had never seen something so beautiful like the girl in front of her.

Elyza shook her head and smiled and cried and kissed her again, stealing her breath.

“I’m sorry.” Elyza repeated. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go. I was planning a third shot after this one, but I'll see. Depending on your response, I'll decide what to do.  
> Please come to talk to me on tumblr ( lexa-lives-in-us) , I'll be happy to rant about the story and Lexa and Elyza Lex and Lexark and... You know.


End file.
